


Disgraced Warrior Erza

by EyeBeast



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Burping, Farting, IQ Loss, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Strong Fat, Weight Gain, female - Freeform, slob, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast
Summary: On what was supposed to be a simple mission to retrieve a stolen weapon, Erza finds herself going through a massive change in size and mind. With the once refined warrior reduced to a strong fat slob with more muscles than brain cells, it's up to her friends to save her from her shameful fate.
Kudos: 4





	Disgraced Warrior Erza

A frantic chase interrupted the serene grace of the forest. Below the tall trees and singing birds, a man was frantically running through bushes and over roots to escape. Clutched tightly in his arms was a long object wrapped up in a brown cloth. From behind he could hear several sets of footsteps behind him coming to take back the stolen artifact. The only thing keeping him ahead of them was familiarity with the area and sheer luck. However, the thief’s fortune came to an end as he stumbled out into an open field.

Before the thief could dive back into the trees for cover, a halberd plunged down from the sky to land just a few inches from his feet. Falling onto the ground from sheer shock, he saw the sword’s owner walking towards him. The long red hair and shining armor identified her immediately as Erza Scarlet, one of the strongest members of the Fairy Tail guild. A master of requip magic, she could assume any number of different types of armor or weapons at a moment’s notice. However, the lowly thief didn’t require such effort. All she needed was her basic armor and a look of complete contempt to make the thief quiver in fear.

“I’ll give you credit for lasting this long,” Erza said, pulling her sword out of the ground. “However, that doesn’t mean you’ll receive mercy.”

“I-it was a misunderstanding you see,” he pleaded, tossing the stolen object aside as a means of surrender. “Y-you see the weapon is cursed. I was just…making sure it didn’t fall into the wrong hands.”

Erza stepped forward, making him wince. “Don’t lie to me. It will only make your punishment worse.” Dismissing her sword, she picked up the weapon and held it over his head. “We saw you trying to sell this to people on the street.”

“W-well you see I…um…was using it as a cover. I was sent here by…um…a merchant to procure it for him. I even have a letter to prove my benevolence.”

Before Erza could stop him, the thief pulled a glass orb out of his pocket and slammed it on the ground. A thick fog billowed out from the broken shards, blinding her and covering the thief’s escape. By the time the smoke cloud dissipated, the thief was gone without a trace. In her frustration, she gritted her teeth and tightly gripped the stolen weapon. A glint of steel peeking out from the cloth caught her attention.

Taking solace that she had at least retrieved the item, Erza held it up to examine it. Her frustrated grip had unraveled some of the cloth, revealing some of the rugged blade. Fearful that the weapon had been damaged in the scuffle, she unwrapped it. The sword looked like it had been through countless battles, the steel faded and dull. Along the blade were a set of magic runes she couldn’t identify, but she surmised they had something to do with the cracked red orb in the weapon’s pommel. Grasping the sword’s handle with both hands, she gave it a test swing. For its rugged appearance, it seemed to have quite a bit of heft behind it. Holding it up towards the sky, she could feel the power emanating from the sword. It was like it was made for her.

“Erza!”

The sound of a familiar voice broke Erza’s admiring gaze. Lucy was the first to come out, with twigs sticking out of her blonde hair and dirt stain across her blue and white top. Juvia soon followed, her hat askew on her ocean blue hair and her dark blue coat just as scuffed up as Lucy’s clothes. By the sound of their haggard breath, it was obvious that they had struggled to catch up through the thick underbrush. While they were her longtime friends and allies with the guild, Erza still found herself gripping the sword a little tighter.

“I told you to hold up,” Lucy said between exasperated breaths.

“Did you catch the thief?” Juvia asked.

“No, but I did retrieve the stolen weapon,” Erza replied.

“Excellent then we can head back to town and claim the reward.” Juvia stepped forward to take the weapon, only to have Erza back away from her.

“I’ll hold onto it for now,” Erza said, holding onto her sword as if it were her own child.

“You were the one that tracked it down. At least let me be the one to carry it until we get back to town.”

“I said BWOOOOORRRP no!” Erza half-shouted, half-belched back.

“Erza are you feeling alright?” Lucy asked, approaching her.

“I said get away!”

Erza swung with her arm and turned her back to her teammates. They both stopped what they were doing as they noticed that Erza’s shoulders looked broader than usual. Slowly tracing over her form, they began to see extra muscles bulge around her arms and legs. What got the main focus of their attention was her skirt slowly being pushed upwards by her growing rear. As they dared to step closer, Erza let out a fart that sent them back several feet with its smell.

“Erza are you feeling alright?” Lucy asked from a safe distance.

“Erza fine!” she shouted back. “Leave Erza sword alone.”

“We can’t do that,” Juvia replied, firm in her words. “That sword is cursed.”

“Erza get sword, you get BWOOOORRP reward,” Erza shouted back over the sound of her boots ripping apart. She stumbled for a moment, but found balance by stomping her muscular legs into the ground.

“Who cares about the reward?” Lucy said, stepping up next to Juvia. “We’re more worried about what happens to you.”

Erza swung herself back around to stare down her teammates. Her wild eyes took on the same, deep red color of the sword’s gem. With an annoyed huff she stepped forward, letting them get a good look at her muscles bulging out from between her armor pieces. After just a few steps, she stopped to scratch at her breastplate as if it were her skin. In front of her bewildered teammates, she pulled off her precious armor and tossed it onto the ground. With nothing left to keep them in check, her breasts tore open her undershirt. Like the rest of her body, they had grown several cup-sizes to match the bulkiness of her upper torso. However, the once proud warrior’s shameful nudity wasn’t what they were staring at.

Hanging between her Amazonian-like legs, Erza was sporting a rounded potbelly that looked like she had chugged an entire keg of ale. Despite its thick appearance, the outlines of abs could be seen along the circumference. As much as they wanted to inspect the odd mix of muscle and fat, the constant jostling of her stomach had another side effect.

Like she had completely forgotten the other girls existed, Erza busied herself with removing all of her clothing, while keeping her sword still in her grasp. Throwing off what remained of her greaves, her bulky arms bumped against her belly. With her hand free, Erza pounded her fist against her chest as she let out a loud burp. Straining to pull what remained of her skirt down her toned legs, she gave up halfway through and tore it off. Some of the ripped threads sunk into the crease of her ass just as a low rumble emanated from her bowels. Leaning forward, she aimed her rear directly at her teammates and let loose a gale force fart that blew away the shredded fabric clinging to her butt cheeks.

Even from a few feet away, Juvia and Lucy found themselves overcome with coughing fits from the noxious cloud. Trying to look through their tear soaked eyes, they saw Erza standing in the center of the clearing with a pleased look on her face. Free from the confines of her armor, she took the opportunity to stretch her muscular arms and pose with her beloved sword. Basking in her own stench, she used her hardened fingers to dig into the thick red hair beneath her armpits. Scratching at the tangled hairs seemed to spread her body odor through the area, complimenting her already horrendous gas.

“Erza feel BWOOOORRP better,” Erza announced, her rear adding to the miasma with a loud PHHHHHHHRRRRRTTT. A cough from her teammates made her notice them again. “Who you?”

“Your *cough* friends,” Lucy shouted through the gas cloud.

Erza scratched her chins. “Erza not know what you mean. Sword only friend,” she said, hugging the blade between her biceps.

“No it’s not,” Juvia said, conjuring up a handful of water. “That thing is cursed and we’re not leaving you here with it.”

Erza clenched the sword between her arms. No matter how much she squeezed, the blade didn’t so much as scrape her skin. “You no take sword from Erza!”

Turning her backside to her former guild mates, Erza widened her stance and stomped her feet into the ground. Clenching her muscles, she let out a barbaric series of grunts before spurting out another gas cloud. The force of the fart blew away Juvia’s water ball and sent her flying. Finding cover behind a tree, Lucy caught Juvia mid-flight and pulled her out of the blast zone. As the gas dispersed, they watched their friend trudge off towards the woods with the cursed sword in hand.

“We can’t let her get away,” Lucy said, pulling out a key. “Taurus!”

In a flash of light, Taurus the minotaur appeared in all of his muscular, black and white splotched form. His cheerful demeanor diminished drastically as a whiff of Erza’s lingering smell drifted into his snout. “Is that you?” he asked, turning to Lucy

“Of course not! It’s her!” she shouted back, pointing towards Erza cutting down through several trees in a single swing. “Stop Erza from getting away, but try not to hurt her.”

“I’m on it,” he replied, running after the corrupted warrior. Leaping forward, he latched onto her arm just before she could cut through another tree. “That’s far enough.”

“Cow man no tell Erza what to do!”

Erza lashed out with her free hand to crush Taurus. The sluggish movement was easy to dodge, but it still pushed him back several feet. Eyeing down the minotaur, she tucked the sword underneath her fragrant armpit and charged towards him. With a huff, Taurus ran forward to meet her head on. Slamming their hands together like sumo wrestlers, the two eyed each other down as they tried to push one another over. After a few moments of grunting, it appeared Taurus was gaining the upper hand with Erza getting forced lower to the ground.

“Give up Erza and let go of the sword!” Lucy shouted out. “There’s no way you can overpower Taurus.”

“Erza. No. Give. Up. Sword!”

Opening her maw, Erza let out a primal yell to coincide with another earth shaking fart. Her already impressive muscles began to grow again, her arms and legs becoming twice as thick as the trees she had just cut down. After just a few moments she towered over the minotaur man, having to peek over her bulging breasts and thick neck muscles in order to stare him in the eye. All Taurus could do was watch in awe as he was pushed further back by her growing belly. Letting out a beastly roar, she lifted him over her head and tossed him over the treetops. Clutching the sword in her hands again, she held it aloft and let out a victorious belch to bathe the area in her scent.

“What do we do now?” Lucy asked.

“I don’t know,” Juvia replied, trying her best to stay calm as she watched Erza flex her mountain of muscles and fat. “Maybe you have something in your bag?”

In a rush to think of something before Erza could go running off again, Lucy opened up her bag and started rummaging through their supplies. Tossing aside items one by one, she desperately searched for something to help them. As she pondered the possibility of restraining Erza with rope, she heard something big stampede towards her. Throwing up her hands to defend herself, she watched Erza run right past her to pick up a bottle rolling along the ground. It was a bottle of ale given to them by Cana to celebrate once the job was done. Picking it up, Erza pulled off the cork and chugged the bottles contents. Wiping her face clean of the brown liquid, she turned to Lucy.

“Me BWOOOOORRRP like,” she said, licking the rim of the bottle before tossing it away. “Give more.”

“We don’t *cough* have anymore,” Lucy replied, cowering as Erza loomed over her.

“But we know where you can get more,” Juvia called out.

“Where?” Erza asked, turning her hungry gaze towards Juvia.

“We’ll tell you, IF you give us the sword.”

Erza pondered the thought through her shrunken brain for a few moments. Scratching her head, she tried her best to shrug her oversized shoulders and offered the sword to Juvia. With Juvia’s fingers mere inches from the hilt, a red spark of magic shot through the blade and up Erza’s arm. A ferocious look taking over her face, she pulled back the sword and spewed a ghastly burp in Juvia’s face.

“NO SWORD! ONLY BOOZE!”

“Fine, fine, we’ll take you there,” Lucy said, covering her mouth with a cloth. “Just follow us.”

Lucy’s words seemed to satisfy the slobby beast, but Erza still clung to her precious weapon. “Good. Go tiny lady.”

“Alright, but…stay a few feet behind us,” Juvia said, both she and Lucy unable to take Erza’s musk for much longer.

Collecting their lost supplies, Lucy and Juvia used the empty bottle as a guide for Erza to follow. Trekking their way back through the forest, they could hear and smell Erza behind them. They watched numerous forest animals skitter past them, unable to stand against the unstoppable mass of corrupted flesh.

“Now what do we do?” Juvia asked, having to yell to be heard over the sound of heavy foot falls and flatulence.

“I don’t know. Um, maybe we can try to yank the sword away from her when we get a chance?”

“We might be able to fool what Erza’s become, but the sword has a mind of its own. She’s not going to let it go without a fight.”

A loud belch made the pair wince and drifted an idea into their heads. “Let’s give her what she wants then,” Lucy suggested. “We’ll load her up with alcohol and once she’s knocked out, we’ll snatch the sword from her.”

“How much do you think that’s going to take?”

Lucy looked over her shoulder to see Erza scratch at her wagon-sized belly. “I don’t know, but that’s all we’ve got right now.”

“Do you know of somewhere in town we can get enough alcohol?”

“I think I have just the place.”

Leaving a path of destruction in their wake, the unusual group finally made their way back to town. While it was a relief to see civilization again, it finally dawned on Lucy and Juvia a fatal flaw in their plan. As they got closer to the town entrance, they heard the townsfolk cry out in fear and run off to hide. Even the town guards turned tail and ran upon seeing and smelling Erza. Too late to fix what had already been done, Lucy and Juvia waved for Erza to follow them through the town gate.

Stomping down the narrow streets let it sink in just how big Erza was. Her head reached the second story of every house they passed, letting her spew rancid belches through the windows of the townsfolk. On certain roads, her shoulders and thighs were broad enough to get her stuck in a few places. After having to brute force her way through, destroying several houses in the process, Juvia and Lucy made an abrupt detour. Turning on main street, Erza’s pushed her belly through the carts abandoned by their owners. Bumping aside a fruit stand with her elephantine rear, she blasted the plaza with a bout of gas that shooed away any remaining bystanders.

While they were worried about collateral damage of their plan, the real cost was what it was going to do to the once proud warrior’s reputation. The monstrous size and gas obscured most of Erza’s identity, but it was hard to hide the telltale scarlet hair and mark of their guild stretched across her left arm. Everyone recognized who the meat headed oaf destroying their town was, hastening Lucy and Juvia’s efforts to get her out of sight.

The tavern on the horizon brought a momentary glimmer of hope. That small light was diminished as they realized their new problem. The entrance was made for a normal sized human, not the ogre-like thing Erza had become. As the two pondered how they were going to get Erza inside, the brutish woman caught up to them.

“Booze there?” Erza asked, drool running down her chin as she got a whiff of the beer.

“Yes, but first we need to-“

Erza sprinted past Lucy before she could finish. Watching Erza barrel forward, Lucy and Juvia rushed after her, but it was already too late. Pushing her belly forward, Erza smashed through the front wall of the tavern. Amid the pile of broken wood and shocked bar patrons, a middle aged man with a brown moustache peeked out from behind the counter.

“What the hell are you doing you fat ass?!” the bar owner yelled. “It’s going to take forever to repair that! And you’re going to pay for every last-“

“BWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRP,” Erza belched, silencing the man. Stomping her way past the debris, she squatted down to rest her belly on the bar. “Give booze or me hurt,” she said, pointing her blade at his neck.

“R-right away miss,” he said, ducking behind the counter.

Lucy and Juvia arrived just as the bartender handed a mug of ale to Erza. Nearly crushing the glass between her fingers, she chugged the beer down in one gulp. Shattering the empty glass against the counter, she loomed over the bartender. “Need UUURRPP more!”

The bartender scrambled to meet Erza’s demands, sliding mug after mug of ale in front of her. However, he could barely keep up the pace as she knocked them back faster than he could pour. She sloppily slurped up each glass, her mouth dripping with misplaced ale and drool. Taking a moment’s reprieve, she rubbed her fingers along her belly and let out a satisfied belch. Slamming her backside down on the ground brought forth a hurricane-like fart that blew away the wreckage of her entrance. Shielding themselves from the smell and debris, Lucy and Juvia could only watch and hope their plan would succeed.

“Give BWWOOOOOOORP more, tiny man!”

“I’m trying, I’m trying!” he called back, struggling to get a new cask open.

Tired of waiting, Erza climbed over the counter, her belly and breasts dragging her empty glasses with them. She shoved the bartender away with the back of her hand and yanked the keg off the wall. Punching through the top, she put the open barrel to her lips and tilted it up with one arm. In a matter of minutes, she drained every last drop. Throwing the empty barrel against the wall, she reached out for a second keg. Watching Erza rapidly drink him out of house and home, the bartender cowered in the corner, keeping a dirty rag to his face to avoid passing out from the smell.

Eventually the counter broke under the weight of Erza’s growing bulk. The fall didn’t even register in her simple mind. Having finished the several barrels within reach, her nose picked up the scent of ale coming from the store room. Attempting to stand on her feet made her wobble back and forth. Her guild mates were sure it wasn’t due to the added weight, her extra muscles providing more than enough strength. Watching her belly flop back to the ground with the sound of more gas getting pushed out, it dawned on them that she was far beyond just a little buzzed.

Giving up on walking, Erza dragged her sloshing belly along the ground as she crawled towards the store room. Shoving her head through the door, she picked up the pace at the sight of the dozens upon dozens of beer kegs. Ramming her face into the nearest one sprung forth the delicious ale. As the beer poured through her hair and down her back, she slurped up as much as she could. With the first one emptied, a swing of her head sent droplets spraying from her hair and focused her attention on the next barrel.

From a safe distance, Lucy and Juvia watched Erza’s shameful display. The only thing the once proud warrior’s head seemed good for now was drinking, burping, and headbutting its way to further debauchery. The flowing locks of scarlet hair stuck to her muscles as more of her form became drenched in ale. The smell of beer mixed with her natural odor and constant flatulence engulfed the room in foul air. Lucy and Juvia staggered on their feet, not knowing how much longer they could take it. Holding onto each other for support, they waited for the crucial moment where they could snag the cursed sword from between Erza’s armpit.

Having chugged her way through 25 kegs, Erza pulled one last helping of ale from the wall and rolled over to the center of the room. Punching a hole through the barrel, she lifted it above her head to bathe herself in beer. While most of it ended up pooling around her head, what little got in her mouth was enough to finally satisfy her. She let go of the empty barrel and let it bounce off of her chest. Running her rugged hands against her stuffed stomach helped along her digestion. Pushing out gas from both ends brought a sense of relief to the slobby giant. Inevitably her eyes closed and her boisterous burps gave way to peaceful snoring.

Seizing the opportunity, Lucy and Juvia bolted towards Erza. Each grabbing hold of the sword hilt, they pulled with all their might to try and free the blade. Either through sheer force of will or lubrication from the beer, the pair managed to pull the sword out along with a wad of armpit hair. Stumbling back several feet, the two remained silent as they kept their eyes focused on Erza. To their relief, the only sign of movement they saw was the gradual decrease of her muscles.

“Glad that’s over,” Lucy whispered for fear of waking the slumbering beast.

“Yes, but it might be a while before she’s back to normal,” Juvia added. “Although, I have no idea how we’re going to explain to her what happened.”

“While you think about that, I’ll go put this thing somewhere no one else can get their hands on it.”

Lucy attempted to walk away with the sword, but Juvia tugged it right back. “I think you’re better off watching her,” Juvia said. “I’ll take care of the sword.”

Tightening her grip on the hilt, Lucy tried to pull it from her grasp. “No, I’ll take care of the sword,” she said through gritted teeth.

“It’s mine,” Juvia said, her eyes meeting with Lucy’s so they could both see their irises turn blood red.

“No it BWOOOORP mine!” Lucy belched back in Juvia’s face.

Juvia replied by stomping her feet in the ground and bursting out a gas bubble from her rear. “No, pretty sword mine!”

“Mine!” Lucy shouted, her top ripping apart as her arms bulged with muscle and her breasts engorged.

“UUURRP mine!” Juvia belched back, stomping her thickening legs into the ground and shoving her swelling belly against Lucy’s own.

“It BWWOOOOOOORRRP mine!” they said in unison, pulling at the sword with their growing muscles as they let loose a torrent of gas.

Amid the sound of shouting, burps, and flatulence, Erza’s eyes flittered open. Seeing her enlarging comrades fighting over the blade, she assumed it was just a fever dream. Still woozy from her liquid feast, she shut her eyes again in hopes of waking up to a more normal situation.


End file.
